psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Double-cross.
'''double-cross. '''is the sixteenth episode of My Virtual Escape, uploaded onto StoryFire on March 31, 2018, two days later it goes public on YouTube on April 3, 2018. Plot “double-cross” begins in the house of Solomon, where Solomon has recently returned from a business trip only to discover some of his brothers were killed during a battle against Isaac and Arachnid in the episode “brother in arms.”. Solomon is told by Isaac that his brother John had begun the battle, which visibly angers Solomon. Upon telling Solomon this, Isac runs into the bathroom to log off, and John attempts to run from Solomon. Entering the bathroom, Isaac attempts to log off using the bathroom mirror, but instead he is met with the voice of the devil who transports him to the “master realm”. Meanwhile, Solomon forces John back into his office and tells Jesus to log out “just as we talked about”. Solomon tells John that he would not kill him, “at least not yet”. The camera cuts to Arachnid’s house, where Rebekah has just entered, startling Arachnid who still does not trust Rebekah. Arachnid tells Rebekah that she can join the team if she is willing to scout out Solomon’s house and later kill Solomon with the rest of the team. They agree, after a bit of arguing, that they will split the XP 50/50. Back at Isaacs house, Joseph has realized that Isaac has gone missing (thinking that Isaac has run away) and goes to search for him. At the same time, Solomon tells John begins a discussion with John about the recent events concerning their brothers. Solomon says he prefers to be a diplomat, and EVE is about being the smartest, not the strongest. Solomon tells John of a rumor he heard that the last two players to get to Haven must dual each other, and Solomon challenges John to a dual. John sprints out of Solomon’s office, trying to log out. When he does manage to log out, he finds himself tied to a tree by Gingey and Jesus who are helping to prevent him from running from Solomon. They tell John that if he doesn’t go back into the game with Solomon, that they will kill him “for real”. Jesus and Gingey begin beating John with a socket wrench as the camera cuts to Mary's room. Martha brings Mary some water, who can be heard loudly coughing in her bed. Mary is on her last leg of life from the Cancer, but tells Martha that it hadn't been all bad. She tells Martha that last week she smoked weed with Isaac, and Martha responds by asking her if she ever tried cocaine. Martha tells Mary that the reason Isaac ran away was to join the service. Mary, confused by the idea of Isaac joining the service in a time of peace, is told by Martha that “there is always a war”. Martha reminds Mary that she is in a war as they speak; the war against cancer. She tells Mary that she will die to the cancer, just as Martha’s sister Miriam had. Martha says that death isn’t a bad thing, it’s an “escape” an “escape from all this pain”. Martha asks Mary if she has ever considered overdosing on her pills, and suggests that Mary should consider killing herself. The camera cuts back to John, who had been beaten nearly unconscious by Jesus. Jesus puts the E.V.E helmet back on John, and John reenters Solomons office. Solomon, who knew John would be back, gives John some XP and mentions to John that he made a friend in a mirror who he talks to every night— a psycho dad who “starts busting things up, breaking things… throws people in a christmas tree”. Solomon says this dad had been shot by his son, but survived. The dad gave Solomon the gun that “killed him”, saying he didn’t want it because it made him to angry. Solomon then proceeds to kill John with the gun, counting down each time he shoots. Before Solomon puts the final bullet in John, he tells John that he knew he wouldn’t be a good leader. After the death of John a short montage of events plays, where, most notably, Isaac is teleported into an empty parking lot after double snapping in the devil inside. and begins walking until he reaches his house. Isaac finds out once he gets home that Mary had overdosed on her pills. Isaac goes back into E.V.E where he finds Arachnid in a hot tub. Isaac enters the hot tub with Arachnid and mentions that his step-mom had died. Arachnid tells Isaac that growing up, he raised himself, as his family was both poor and abusive. As they are talking, Isaac’s in game phone begins ringing along with his real-life phone. In game, Rebekah is being held at gunpoint by Malachi. In real life, Leah’s boyfriend had just been kicked out of her house by her enraged dad. Both Rebekah and Leah are calling Isaac for help. Characters * Isaac Kalder * Arachnid * Solomon * John * Jesus * The Devil (voice only;cameo) * Tony Trevorelli (voice only) * Psycho Kid (mentioned by Solomon) * Psycho Dad (mentioned by Solomon) * Rebekah * Joseph Kalder * Mary * Martha Esther * Gingy * Mr. Matthews * Jacob Matthews * Captain. Louis Philips * Malachi * Leah Matthews * Tommy Trivia *In a conversation with John, Solomon tells him a story about a battle between an abusive father and his victim son and how that affected their entire family and their close friends, making a huge reference to The Psycho Series. *Solomon tells this story because he and the father have been talking with each other through a mirror, and the father gave him the "gun" that killed him. This makes the conversation one of the biggest moments in this series. *In this episode, the audience learns some backstory about Arachnid growing up and raising himself for most of his life, as his family was both poor and abusive. It made him what he is now. *Arachnid also reveals that his wish is to receive some credit for once in his life. *If you hear closely, there’s Tony Trevorelli’s voice in the background. *It is also revealed that Isaac didn’t even plan on going to the master realm in SNAP OUT OF IT. He went over there because of the Devil wanting him to make Jesse’s life a misery. *This episode proves that part of the series is a prequel to The Devil Inside Series Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Videos